


Not so Little, Little Buddy!

by Cutewarmachine



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ALTA AU, Other, cutewarmachine (tumblr user works)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutewarmachine/pseuds/Cutewarmachine
Summary: Jack, a water bender does something most likely stupid but finds a friend.





	Not so Little, Little Buddy!

Jack watched as Robin sketched the small cove they were currently in as Sam zoomed around with adorable little squeaks. “So…. How’s the water bending coming?” Robin asked, not looking up as Jack made the water ripple and shimmer a little. “It’s goin okay…. Not as easy as it was when I was a kid but then again I haven’t had much practice…..” he replied, managing to make a small part of the cove freeze, before turning it back to water.

“How’s air bending?” He asked, teasing slightly as Robin blushed, before he could answer though a faint sound caught Jack’s attention, it sounded almost like a wounded animal. “Did you hear that?” Jack asked as the faint howling groan filled the air, Jack didn’t wait for Robin or Sam as he dashed towards the sound, pausing and listening as the wailing groan once again filled the air, still faint and far off, almost as if it was underground.

“Robin! Sam! Come on! It sounds like it’s in trouble!!” Jack called, running off again and leaving Robin and Sam to catch up as he froze in front of a cave. “Of all the times the Girls and Mark decided to run off, it had to be now.” Jack murmured, missing the fire benders talents for once as he slowly made his way into the cavern. Sam flew and dove into Jack’s front pocket as they entered the cavern’s darker depths. The occasional complaint falling from his lips over his firebenders absence as Robin stayed behind to wait for the others to return. Jack raised a hand to acknowledge Robins choice and just like that, the air bender was all alone, at least he had his phone.

The enterance was easy enough to traverse, however the further he traveled inside the harder it was to see and walk without stumbling or tripping. The inside of the cavern was huge, and it looked like there was once a temple that was inside, of the pillars and the carvings in the wall were anything to go by. There were old murals, of great waterbending masters teaching something or another, or maybe learning, hard to tell due to the cracks and rubble. “I dunno Sam, this place gives me the creeps!” Jack mumbled to his little buddy, concern visible on his face as he bit his lip and kept pressing forward, finding the vines and plants to be hazardous and made the caves floor slippery. As Jack and Sam continued their journey, occasionally hearing another wail or cry from the beast. It was kinda creepy, all the moaning and groaning. It wasn’t until Jack stumbled into the nest like area did he realize something. “It’s just a baby-” he whispered, his heart breaking in his chest as he started to move closer, then noticing just how bad the little guy was. Even at the baby’s size, it was still a large animal that could hurt Jack so he had to play it safe and slowly make his way over in hopes of being able to attempt to heal the poor distressed baby. “Hey little buddy, it’s gonna be okay-” he soothed softly, looking around as the poor little thing tried to back away further into a corner away from him.

“Easy, Easy, Lil Buddy, I’m Jack…” as Jack’s voice floated over to it a small wail left him, broken and full of sadness as he appeared to be looking around for his family. He was smaller than any Beast hatchling Jack had ever read about and he looked so frail against the jagged rocks of the cavern. Jack winced at the sound and slowly stretched his hand out, hoping to offer some form of comfort for the small creature knowing there was a small probability that Baby could lash out. He hadn’t realized he closed his eyes until the plush beak like muzzle tentatively brushed his hand and a warm liquid trickled down, when Jack opened his eyes he saw dark red blood running from a gash on The baby’s forehead over his eyes, which appeared to be matted shut by the blood, and down over his nose.

“No wonder you’re cryin’ little buddy, you can’t see…. easy does it, Jackaboy’s gonna help…. I promise.” The baby tossed his head a little, searching and wailing again when Jack slowly pressed his hand to the muzzle and started to hum, only hoping to calm the panicked baby. “Easy Little Buddy, Jackaboy’s gonna help ya…” That’s when Jack realized something, this was a Trico, a great waterbending master! Just like the water benders of the world, Trico’s learned from the moon and in turn became great companions to those born in the earth/water settlement it ‘Ireland’. Jack was slow to attempt to heal Trico, it took about an hour before the baby stopped wailing and then another before he could sit down beside it without the sharp claws lashing out. Jack was definitely going to show off some new scars but once the baby had tuckered itself out he began to heal much like his mother and sisters had taught him.

He kept humming and watched the water shimmer that healing blue as he smiled brightly. He might’ve been behind on practice but he definitely hadn’t lost any of his natural skills. Once the wound was healed he slowly began to manipulate the water to clean away the blood. “Hush little buddy, easy, easy, see? Jackaboy helped ya!” He murmured softly, cradling the baby’s head as he watched cat bird open his eyes for the first time in who knows how long. A soft mewling groan left Trico, nuzzling into Jack before the sound of a dying moose lion filled the cave, making Jack laugh as he slowly stood and watched the baby try to get to a large supply of blue glowing fruits in the corner. He slowly took a deep breath and lifted his arms in a fluid dragging motion, making the water around the fruits lift some and bring it over, laughing happily as Trico helped him. It was so cool to see a real life Trico, after all Jack only knew of them through old tales. “I think I’m gonna name you…. Trico…. because it’s cute and I wanna call you Durka dur!” He decided, giggling as the large baby head butted him like a cat.

Jack looked up at the large crack in the caverns ceiling, noticing that it was sarker than what it should be. “Little Buddy, we gotta get outta here, I don’t think that’ll hold.” With that, the duo, and Sam who was asleep in Jacks pocket, started to make their way out of the dangerous cavern that could collapse. The ancient pillars seemed as if they were barely supporting the roof of the place, and it made a little bit of fear bubble in his chest. Jack placed his hand on Trico’s back and slowly guided him out, having to take another path due to Trico’s size. It was about an hour later and Jack and Trico were honestly ready to get out of the dark tunnel, not to mention Sam who insisted on riding on Trico’s head and the eyeball wasn’t squeaking every time Trico whimpered for Jack to hold onto his tail as the climbed out of the seriously dark tunnel.

“I swear, If there was ever a time I wish Woosher was here it was now, the fire bendin’ would be useful!” As he spoke Trico head butted his back, a low coo leaving him as he jumped like a cat towards the light that seemed far off. “Trico are you even listening to me?” He asked, humor dancing in the soft blues of his eyes before he slowly climbed up to see the moonlit water of the cove, and Robin…. Who was still alone, and shivering. “ROBIN!” Jack called, watching the figure stand and wave, a small gust of wind met them as he and Trico ran to meet him, well Jack met and tackled Robin in a hug and Trico divebombed into the water, priorities obviously. “Robin! I found a Trico!!” Jack said, laughing happily while Robin looked between both the massive baby and Jack. “Jaaaaack, we…. How? Trico?!” Robins face was purely comical as he looked extremely confused, but as he went to question it Trico started slashing around and made the water have large waves, causing Jack to stand and giggle. He was happy to help out the baby, it made him feel good and his eyes shined a little brighter.

“Where’s Woosher and the others?” Jack asked, tilting his head as he looked to Robin, how was trying to fight off from wrapping around his neck and keep the slimy little eye to go back to Jack and failing. “Still shopping, Woosher sent a falcon saying that Mark was looking at polar bear dogs with Amy, also she says she’s bringing coffee and Pizza, extra pineapple!” Robin chirped, a grin in place. “I think you beat both of them though, I mean, It’s a catbird!” At Robins words Trico bounded over and gave the airbender and solid nuzzle, laying on top of him while Jack laughed, a bright smile in place.

“Do ya think Wiishie Woo will like Him?” He asked, getting a squeak from Sam and a small thumbs up from Robin. Well, he’s find out soon enough, after all it was a cute small (not really) baby! Who wouldn’t love that? “Welcome to the Septic Family Trico!” He said, laughing lightly and ruffling his feathers before helping Robin stand. “Well, atleast you’re not cold anymore.” Jack said, making Robin roll his eyes and laugh a little. “Your voice of an Angel cured me, Oh whatever shall I do when you’re gone?” Robin asked sarcastically, sticking out his tongue and going back in for more Trico cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please leave a Kudos and Comment if you enjoyed it!


End file.
